Caroline and the Bad Wisconsin Cheese
by RedRanger
Summary: This is an add on to the two part series finale of Caroline. I didn't like the way the show ended, so I wrote this, which would make the series finale a three part episode.


Caroline in the City  
  
"Caroline and the Bad Wisconsin Cheese"  
  
Note: This is meant to be a continuation on the two part series finale of Caroline in the City. This would then make her series finale a three part episode. The other two episodes to consider before reading this are "Caroline and El Nino" and "Caroline and the Big Move". Also, I have no connection to Caroline in the City and am not profiting from this work. This work of fiction was written by J. Kallis  
  
  
  
INT. CHURCH  
  
PRIEST: If there is anyone here who sees any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Randy looks over to Caroline and smiles. Caroline seems to force a smile on her face.  
  
Then, a baby is heard crying that echoes throughout the church. The whole church looks up. Caroline's face is in shock, there is Richard up in the rafters with his baby son. Caroline just stands and stares.  
  
Angie turns to her daughter Annie.  
  
ANGIE: It's an omen!  
  
Randy, the groom, begins to walk over to Caroline. However, Charlie rollarskates faster than he ever has before and topples Randy down. He puts his hand over Randy's mouth.  
  
CHARLIE: Shhhh! You'll ruin the moment!  
  
Annie rolls her eyes.  
  
[Run opening theme]  
  
Richard is now down from the rafters and standing next to Caroline.  
  
RICHARD: Caroline, I am sorry for causing a scene. I just had to come back. Something deep inside me would not let me go without seeing the torture of the idea of us never able to be together again.  
  
Caroline is still just staring with a dazed look on her face.  
  
RICHARD: My past six months in Italy has opened my eyes. I've been open to a whole new world, that of being a father. Caroline, what I had said before about children, I said without experience. I want to be yours, I want to be the father of your children. My son has filled my life with so much joy, but still my heart has a void. Only you can fill that void Caroline.  
  
Caroline just stares.  
  
ANNIE: Caroline. Caroline. (snaps her fingers) Caroline?  
  
Caroline moves her mouth just a bit as if she is trying to get something out. She then faints.  
  
ANGIE(while throwing her hands in the air): It's an o-men!  
  
ANNIE: Ma, will you shut up with the omens.  
  
RANDY: Can I say something?  
  
CHARLIE, ANNIE, ANGIE, DEL (turning to Randy): NO!  
  
RANDY: You know what, I don't have to take this.  
  
An angered Randy leaves the building, but not before turning to Richard with a mad gaze in his eyes.  
  
RICHARD: You aren't going to hit me – are you?  
  
RANDY: You just better be glad you're holding a baby.(turns to Annie) Just tell Caroline…(shakes his head) No, no…  
  
Randy quickly departs.  
  
ANNIE: Come on ma, let's get her up on this chair.  
  
Annie and Angie prop Caroline up on a chair. Angie starts fanning Caroline.  
  
ANNIE(shaking Caroline): Caroline wake up!  
  
Enter a frantic Remo.  
  
REMO(confused): Hold the vows! Hold the vows! Sorry I am late! What is going on? What's wrong with my little Caroleena? Where is the groom? Look it's Richard!  
  
ANGIE: Richard's back, Randy left, Caroline fainted.  
  
RICHARD: This is all my fault.  
  
ANNIE: Well what did you think was going to happen?  
  
RICHARD: Please, tell Caroline I am truly sorry.  
  
Richard begins to leave but Annie runs after him.  
  
ANNIE: Hold it right there!  
  
Annie points her finger at Richard.  
  
ANNIE: Oh, no, you are not just going to run away from this. As much as I hate to admit it, you are the one for Caroline.  
  
RICHARD: I don't think she will feel the same way when she wakes up. Who was I to come, uninvited, to her wedding. When she wakes up Randy will be gone and her heart will be broken, all because of me.  
  
ANNIE: Oh her heart was broken all right, when you left before. Don't leave her again.  
  
DEL: Richard, why don't you just let Caroline decide the fate of this situation? Here, I can wake her up. Don't ask me how I know.  
  
Del takes Caroline's left earlobe and yanks it.  
  
Caroline shoots up.  
  
CAROLINE: Ouch!  
  
Caroline's eyes slowly begin to focus. There she sees Richard standing before her.  
  
RICHARD: Caroline, I…  
  
CAROLINE: Richard… Richard… (tears begin and starts breathing like she is about to get emotional) I knew you'd come back. I just hoped it so much.  
  
Richard lets Annie hold his son, and dries Caroline's tears with his fingers gently touching her face.  
  
RICHARD: Sincere amore.  
  
CAROLINE: Sincere amore.  
  
Caroline and Richard kiss. Caroline's eyes suddenly open.  
  
INT. CAROLINE'S APARTMENT  
  
The screen pulls back to reveal Caroline on her couch. There are crackers spilled out and there is a huge wedge of cheese sitting next to her. She pushes Richard off of her, ending their kiss.  
  
RICHARD: What, what, what?  
  
CAROLINE: Why are we in my apartment?  
  
RICHARD: Well we were watching a movie. That was until you fell asleep, again.  
  
CAROLINE: What are you talking about? Why aren't we in the church?  
  
RICHARD: The church? Caroline, our wedding is next weekend.  
  
CAROLINE: OUR wedding?  
  
RICHARD: What do you mean OUR wedding? Are you planning on marrying someone else next weekend?  
  
CAROLINE: But, what about your son?  
  
RICHARD: Caroline, I really don't think you are feeling ok.  
  
CAROLINE: Yes I am! You have a son with Julia, you flew to Italy to take care of him.  
  
RICAHRD: That is silly Caroline. Besides, Julia was unable to have children.  
  
CAROLINE: What…? Then, oh my. Our wedding…  
  
RICHARD: You just must have had a weird dream.  
  
Caroline looks down at the huge wedge of cheese and gets a pondering look on her face.  
  
CAROLINE: That must have been some bad Wisconsin cheese.  
  
RICHARD: I told you it smelled funny.  
  
CAROLINE: Richard, promise me you'll love me forever.  
  
RICHARD: We'll always have the kind of love you don't have to question.  
  
Caroline moves slowly up to Richard. As they begin to dance, the song "Now and Forever" begins to play by Carole King. As they are dancing, the picture fades in to flashbacks from earlier episodes:  
  
"Pilot" – Richard first walks into Caroline's life, their kiss at Remo's  
  
"The Proposal" – Caroline comes to Richard's door  
  
"The Movie" – Caroline and Richard almost kissing on the steps  
  
"The Wedding" – Richard writing his love letter to Caroline, Richard outside Caroline's window in the rain  
  
"The Wayward Husband" – Caroline leaving her message on Richard's machine  
  
"The Bullfighter" – The elevator scene with love's first kiss  
  
"The Ultimatum" – Richard proposes  
  
"The Bad Wisconsin Cheese" – Bad dream & we'll always have the kind of love…  
  
Fade back to Caroline and Richard dancing. Richard pulls Caroline close to him and they passionately kiss.  
  
Audio fades from the Carole King song to the Caroline in the City theme song.  
  
Picture fades to Caroline and Richard kissing at their wedding. They walk down the isle as all of her friends, Annie, Del, Charlie, Remo, and Angie throw rice. Close up of Richard and Caroline walking down the isle, fade to comic strip drawing of Richard and Caroline. The end. 


End file.
